Potter Manor
by claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Lily is moving into Potter Manor for a few days before she, James and Sirius move into their new flat, but James and Lily haven't seen each other in weeks and they find that time has only made their passion for one another stronger.


_Jily fluff & smut! Putting a line break in for those who don't want to read the smut._

* * *

The study room of Potter Manor was the busiest it had been in a while. Fleamont was seated in a squishy armchair with a large novel in his lap, glasses perched on the edge of his nose. Euphemia was sat in the large chair at the desk, drafting out letters for work, her quill working furiously across the parchment as she drank from a dainty teacup. Sirius was perched on the edge of the desk, legs crossed over one another as he read the letters that Euhpemia seemed to be blasting through. James Potter was sat on the windowsill overlooking the driveway to the house, foot jigling in agitation, eyes scanning the horizon every five seconds or so in impatience.

No words were spoken between the four occupants of the study, just being in one another's company, awaiting their fifth companion, some more impatiently than others.

The first spot of red on the horizon, right at the end of at the driveway had James jumping from his perch and scrambling from the room, slipping on the rug and grappling for the doorknob as he went. The hallways felt longer than normal somehow as he ran through them, just as he had done so many other times; down a set of stairs, along a corridor, down one last set of steps and he was flinging the front door open so hard, that with an echoing ' bang', it bounced from the outer wall. Somewhere, floors above him he hears his mother's outraged cry but he does _not_ care. Because Lily is so close, her little red car puttering closer and closer, he could make out her grin from behind the windscreen, bright and happy.

The car came to a quick stop and James could see the door flung open and Lily struggling with her seatbelt as she tried to escape the confines of the car. And James is walking as best he can across the gravel with bare feet, ignoring the pain and only thinking of getting Lily in his arms once more. And all of a sudden there she is; red hair bright in the summer sunshine, as her pale slender arms wrapped tightly about his neck, pink puckered lips pressing hastily to his own.

Behind them there's whooping and clapping coming from an upper window, where only moments ago James had been sat. James doesn't care, revels in it almost. _She_ was here and they were going to move in together, to live with one another…forever.

Her tongue was persistently pressing against his lips and he opened with a groan, his hands gripping her hips tightly and pulling fully against her. Fingers were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, shivers erupting down his spine as he felt her press further into his body. She was wearing a thin t-shirt and he could feel the peaks of her chest pressing against his own, her legs entangling with his own as they stood together, by the side of her little red car in the mid day summer heat.

"Get a room!" Sirius shouted and James feels Lily loose one of her hands from his neck to flick a 'v' toward the house in general, all the while pressing closer, kissing harder until James pulled away to breathe, pressing his face down into the crook of her neck and feeling her giggle delightfully against him.

"How dare you swear at my mum and dad like that." James whispers as he lets one hand slide from her hip, over the curve of her skirt covered behind.

Lily pulls away quickly, a look of confusion rushing over her features as she turns her head toward the house to see a granny Fleamont and Euphemia beside a hysterical Sirius, who looked to be wiping tears from his eyes.

Lily's face flushes as red as he's ever seen it, the hand on her arse squeezes and he watches in amusement as she jumps away, slapping at his hand and bumping into the bonnet of her car in her attempted escape. James follows her path, hands dropping to rest on the warm metal of her car, blocking her in against it.

"Fucking hell I'm an idiot." Lily muttered looking down at her booted feet, avoiding James' eyes as they roved back past him to look at his house. He could see the widening of her pupils as she looked, he knew that she was slightly in awe.

"Will it do for madame?" He asks gently, using his thumb to press gently against her thigh where it was resting close by, brushing up and down its soft pale length.

"Jesus James. It's a bloody castle." She tells him, finally letting her eyes meet his, a shy smile playing there, her teeth taking her lower lip between them.

"No castle. No! It's your bed for a few night love." He murmurs, leaning forward and pressing his lips gently and teasingly against her cheek.

"What do you mean?" She asks quickly, attempting to pull back but he only follows her. "Have you found a flat? You best not have put a deposit down yet because we were supposed to do that together! Equal partners and all!"

James pulled away, unable to stop his stupidly ecstatic grin take over as he watched her own delighted joy appear.

"I mean…you can pay the first lot of rent on the place if you like?" He offered with a shrug.

"James!" She cries, slapping him gently on the arm before he swooped in once more and took her lips strongly with his own.

"Lils _I_ was the one who found the place, not _that_ prat." Came Sirius' voice from beside them. James pulled back a little, his hand moving to rest on her lower back as she turned to lean against the car so that she was facing Sirius. "What do I get in thanks?" He asked her cheekily, a smirk on his lips.

"A kiss?" Lily asks in a sickly sweet voice as she moves away from James and wraps her arms about Sirius.

"Not a chance. Do you think I want to be murdered in my sleep Evans?" He asked, breathing a laugh on top of her head and pulling apart.

"Lily dear?" Euphemia greets with a wave from the large doorway to the house. Lily waves in return and watches as Fleamont arrives beside her, an arm wrapping about her middle gently. James copies his father's motion, an arm winding around Lily's waist as they slowly move forward toward the manor.

"James son, I'm sure you can detach yourself from the poor girl and let us greet her properly. She's not going to disappear you know." Fleamont said loudly, causing a blush to fill James' cheeks, something that Lily had always enjoyed to see as it truly didn't happen all that often. And he lets her go, standing back beside Sirius and watches Lily embrace his parents and them do the same to her, a feeling of warmth radiating throughout his body.

"You do realise she's not going anywhere right?" Sirius says quietly from beside him as they watch Lily be dragged away by his parents for the so-called 'grand tour'. James turned back toward the car where it had been abandoned, door still open and still completely full of Lily's stuff.

"I know, I just…missed her." James said pathetically as he began levitating her luggage and boxes from the car and beginning a long levitating train of it through the house.

"Merlin's beard James, we know!" Sirius announced with a sigh of exasperation and a smile on his face.

"Shut up." James says as he shoves Sirius, causing some of the luggage to bang into a wall as they continued their journey through the house.

Reaching James' room they begin stacking some boxes and suitcases to one side for Lily to unpack later, when Lily arrives at his door with his mum and dad leading the way.

"And this is the pit." Euphemia informs quickly, looking around the room sceptically. "Well, this morning it was a pit, and everyday before this…but for you he tidies it." She tells Lily as though James weren't right in front of her.

"Mum!" James groans with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Come along Monty. You too Sirius I think a trip into the gardens is in order." Euphemia ordered, a snap of her fingers at Sirius had him moving from the room and to her side.

"Phea I do believe that this is _very_ much in order!" Sirius announces loudly as he takes her elbow, ever the gentleman. "I'll keep 'em busy." He says over his shoulder to the couple in the bedroom and winks lewdly before disappearing down the hall guffawing loudly along with James' parents as James quickly shuts the door and rests his back against it.

"Thank Godric." James sighs, eyes closed and taking a deep breath.

He feels her hands first, pressing against his chest, then her feet bumping against his as her body aligned against his. The faint smell of her perfume invaded his senses as her lips pressed against his chin, all she could reach on flat feet with his head tilted back.

"Mmm." James moaned as her lips worked down his throat to the neck of his t-shirt, letting his hands move around her and grip her arse in his large hands.

"I'm so glad I'm here." Lily whispered as her nails scratching against the material on his chest.

James looked down opening his eyes and noting the gentle smile on her pink lips as she looked at her fingers between them, the ring on her finger glinting gently.

"You have _no_ idea how happy I am you're here." He replied pulling her tighter to his body, feeling her heart beating fast against his chest as he leant down and pressed his lips to hers.

Lily is the one who trails her tongue to his lips, slipping through and entangling with his own as her hands lower down his chest, along the hard muscles of his stomach, to take hold of his belt in her dainty hands.

She pulls away, tugging at his belt as she goes, making James follow her as she stumbles backwards toward his bed.

"I missed you." She whispers to the room and her knees are hitting his bed and she plops down onto the luxurious quilt, her eyes round and bright staring up at him adoringly.

"Missed you too." James whispers above her, her eyes had him frozen in place, a stupid smile on his face.

* * *

"You going to do anything about it?" She asks, tilting her head ever so slightly and tugging once more on his belt, but this time pulling it from the loops and unbuckling it quickly.

James grabs her hands as the buckle comes apart from the belt and it hangs there before them as her eyes grow wider and her chest begins to rise and fall under heavy, expectant breathing.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks quietly.

"Whatever tickles your fancy." Lily counters quickly, pulling her hands from his grip and sliding further back onto the bed, kicking off her boots quickly before falling back against the bed, no longer looking at James but at his ceiling, arms flat against the bed, legs straight below her, skirt ruched a little high on her thighs, white socks at odd lengths and her t-shirt displaying a slight amount of the pale freckled skin of her stomach.

James watches her for a moment, both still and silent in the afternoon sunlight filtering through the large windows of his bedroom. And then his knee is on the bed, causing it to dip slightly, evening out as his other knee joins and he is crawling up the bed, knees on either side of Lily's legs until he's straddling her hips. He quickly grabs the buckles of his belt and pulls it from his jeans before chucking it from his bed to the floor. Lily is watching him now, smile still in place, her eyes hooded as she watches him lift the t-shirt from his body, his dark skin enticing as it swayed gently above her.

"Whatever I want?" He asks teasingly as he drops down onto his hands, on all fours above her, his glasses clinging onto his nose as he does so. Lily's hand rises between them automatically to push them back onto his face securely, knowing that without them, he'd be blind as a bat.

"Within reason. This _is_ your parents house after all." Lily says with a grin as he lays himself down against her, weight resting on his forearms as his hot torso lines with her own

"But they're not here." James murmurs quietly kissing her soundly once again, tongue sliding hotly between her lips as his hands move to the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it up between them and pulling away from her lips only to slip the top from her body, leaving Lily in a thin green bra, her nipples hardened peaks against the soft fabric. He quickly descends on her breasts, lips seeking through the material, wetting it thoroughly as his tongue flicks against her nipple while his hand kneads the other, fingers pinching gently.

Lily arches against him, her hands moving from her side to his naked back, nails scratching gently as he continues his ministrations, pulling at the cups of the bra to reveal her dusky nipples to the cool air and then to his warm, wet mouth.

"James." Lily moans quietly, her hands stroking the soft skin of his back, fingers moving up and down, teasing against the top of his jeans, feeling the elastic of his boxers beneath before allowing her hand to slide beneath, gripping his arse tightly.

His jeans and boxers are sliding down as she holds and squeezes him and he presses his hips down against her, aiming a little to high and grinding down onto her hipbone before adjusting himself further down and pressing his hard bulge down in between her legs. Moans are coming from both James and Lily as they press against one another, bucking harder, incessant.

"Fuck, wait." Lily muttered, hands coming around James' body to push him away.

"Why?" He asks breathlessly, kneeling up over her and watching as Lily turns away from him, crawling away on all fours to the edge of the large bed and reaching for something below, but that's where James lost all intrigue in what it was she was doing, because Lily's skirt rose up and up as she reached below the bed, her arse coming into view, cheeks poking from beneath a pair of matching, green knickers that were _tiny_. But with a noise of triumph his view is gone, Lily turned around, wand in hand and was muttering a quick contraceptive charm over herself before flinging the wand away from her and crawling back to James' frozen figure.

"Enjoy the view?" She asked with a smug smile, her hands coming up to cup his cheeks and pressing her lips against his.

"Turn around." James said in a deep, husky tone that made Lily's grin fall.

"What?" She asked, her breathing quickening once again.

"Turn." James said, eyebrows rising evocatively.

And so Lily turned away from him, her back to him, kneeling up on the bed in her bra, skirt and socks. James quickly remedied the bra though, undoing the clasp and pulling it down and off her arms before allowing his hands to take the two small globes back in his large hands and kneading them, letting his thumbs rove her nipples harshly as Lily's breath became sharper. James' hands fall away from her breasts, sliding down and around to her back until one palm is flat against it and he pushes gently until she falls onto all fours, her breasts swaying gently at the movement.

James licks his lips at the sight and he moves between her knees, making her spread them wider to accommodate him. His hands run up her thighs, pulling the soft material of her skirt with him until it is flipped over her back, leaving him with the view he had just been ogling. His hands take hold of the round cheeks before him, squeezing them and running his fingers across the pale skin there.

"James." Lily moans and James feels her push back against his touch so he continues; touching and stroking, letting his fingers glide over the material that is hiding her.

"Take them off James." She keens, but James moves one hand underneath her, causing his body to press down against her own, almost mimicking her position. His fingers work down her stomach and over the waistband of her knickers to press the material into the nub beneath, rubbing gently as his other hand worships her behind.

"James!" Lily groans loudly, bucking her hips into his hand and causing James' cock to jerk in his boxers.

James' want was so strong now, his cock hadn't felt this hard in a long time and so he removed his hand from her front to take her knickers in hand and pull them down to her knees, where they stretched but could go no further without moving her. James smiled down at the view he was now given; Lily's pale body only obscured by her skirt, flipped over her back, her arse on display and her wet lips glistening.

He pulled himself out of his boxers, not bothering to rid himself of them as he leans forward and lines himself up at her soaked entrance.

"Fuck Lily." He moans, hands taking hold of her hips tightly as he let the tip of his cock press against her and then stills.

"James." Whined Lily, her back arching in want as she pushes back against him allowing him to slide further in and causing them both to whine in ecstasy.

"Yes Lils." James hisses as he fills her, she pushes back against him as he presses forward, filling her completely to the hilt. They still for a moment, revelling in their unity, fully feeling one another; and then James is pulling back out and pushing in once more, harsh hard thrusts that Lily meets just as enthusiastically. Their moans are loud and echoing around the large room as the sound of skin slapping against skin joins in the raucous that is their love. James' thrusts become staggered as he feels Lily clench against him, keening loudly as she comes and James follows suit as he feels her come around him.

Buried to the hilt James stills within her, their breathing hard in post coital bliss. Lily pulls away, dropping onto the bed with a long breath of happiness, she turns over to look at James with a grin on her flushed face.

"What a welcome home." She mutters breathlessly as she watches James grasp the knickers around her knees and pull them off her legs so that they are freed.

"Welcome home." James says with a devilish look in his eyes as he leans over her once more and pressing his lips against hers.


End file.
